


No Clothes, No Problem

by orphan_account



Series: Stride (ABO series) [6]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, by request, first smut of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“’Cause you have cute legs,” Takeru had answered when Riku had protested that he wanted to wear the pants and not the shirt. But he should’ve known that Takeru would never pass up the chance to see his legs, so that’s how he ended up in his current position.</p><p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP sharing pajamas, one wearing the top the other wearing the bottom.</p><p>I turned an innocent prompt into smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Clothes, No Problem

**Author's Note:**

> When I very first wrote smut it made me feel so squeamish. And that was like 2 years ago, back on fanfic.net when I was into Naruto. I love reading it but writing it isn't really my thing. But I love omegaverse and this definitely requires smut. In the past month or so I read tons of omegaverse stories (can you believe I only discovered this in January) all that described alpha and omega sex dynamics differently, so I'll just be slowly throwing whatever I read into my smut.
> 
> Anyways there was this prompt on Tumblr, that said imagine your OTP sharing pajamas one wearing the top and the other wearing the bottom. I'm not sure why I turned this prompt into something dirty but here we are.  
> Don't look at me I'm a sinner.

“You okay?” Takeru asked a fidgeting Riku who was sitting beside him on the couch. “You’re letting out a scent of stress.”

Riku did his best to maintain his composure and nodded. But he knew that Takeru knew he was lying. It wasn’t his fault though, it was Takeru’s and his damn staring. Riku shifted on the couching again, his bare thighs rubbing together and against his slick stained underwear.

All he wore was a buttoned down pajama shirt and his underwear. Takeru was shirtless wearing the bottom half of the set.

A bad case of bugs, and a week of dirty laundry due to an unknown broken washer and dryer led them to this moment. Takeru was at Riku’s because he place had been invested with god know’s what and after extermination the house had to remain vacant for 2 days. And upon ready for bed Riku remembered he didn’t have any clean clothes to change into or give Takeru. His washer had apparently been broken for the past week or so and he didn’t even realize until Nana pointed it out. She, voluntarily, took it home to wash so he’d have clothes for the next week. All he had was a single clean pair of pajamas.

“How about we share,” Riku suggested. Takeru gave him a confused look, so he added more to his statement. “Like on of us wears the top and the other wears the bottom.”

It honestly seemed like a good idea when he suggested it then. Now he realized his mistake.

“’Cause you have cute legs,” Takeru had answered when Riku had protested that he wanted to wear the pants and not the shirt. But he should’ve known that Takeru would never pass up the chance to see his legs, so that’s how he ended up in his current position.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Takeru asked noticing the growing discomfort that his boyfriend gave off.

Riku shook his head no. He had a feeling that because his legs were so tightly closed that Takeru couldn’t smell that he was in heat and might have taking the scent as discomfort due to the look on his face. Despite himself he turned to look at Takeru, who was a lot closer than he realized.

His blue eyes perceived his soul and theirs locked for what seemed like forever until Riku’s eyes began to trail down. They gazed every muscles that ingrained Takeru’s beautiful body and Riku just wanted to touch and kiss all of the gorgeous body.

“Takeru” he could hear the neediness in his voice, but at this point he didn’t care because he needed and wanted Takeru. Leaning forward he rest his head in the crook of Takeru’s next and let out a soft whine. As he shifted, a shiver ran down his body as he felt his slick run down his thighs. Takeru let out a low growl.

“Riku, you’re in heat” Takeru said as he placed rough callused hands on the small of Riku’s back. “Thanks captain obvious,” Riku huffed in his ear, voice still a soft moan.

Takeru pulled him up and brought him for a kiss. He pulled Riku’s legs from under him, so he laid on his back. “Do you want to stay here or go into a room?” he asked, drinking in the sight of an already flustered Riku cover in a thin layer of sweat wearing nothing but a beige button shirt and underwear that was small, tight, and near soaked.

Riku shook his head, it really didn’t matter. So he’d let Takeru decided, “Doesn’t matter” he replyed.

They stayed on the couch. Takeru pulled Riku into another kiss, this time deeper and soon the two were making out. Riku wrapped his arms around Takeru’s back his nails softly pressed into the toned muscle. Takeru’s hands slid up and down his thighs, rubbing small circles on them. Riku may have not liked Takeru staring at his legs but he loved when Takeru worshipped him. All he had to do was give the okay and the two of them were in heaven.

Pulling away from the kiss, Riku looked up at his alpha with half-lidded eyes and simply said, ‘go’.

The feeling of his underwear being roughly pulled down over his small, hardened cock sent a slight shiver up his spine. Takeru placed small and slow kisses up his inner thighs while his hands rubbed against his outer thighs. A loud whine left Riku’s mouth as Takeru began using teeth. Biting and sucking the already tender flesh, bruises came easily. And so did Riku.

The whine that left his voice let Takeru know his first orgasm was approaching, so he lifted up from his position. He absolutely loved watching Riku come, his relapse time usually short allowing for him to have multiple orgasms. Because Riku did love being overstimulated. All Takeru did was press a finger against his slicked hole and Riku came with a loud whimper.

Seeing that he done with his first orgasm, Takeru pushed a long finger into him. His hole already loose from the slick that had been building up. And soon Takeru added two more fingers and began to thrust his fingers into him at various paces. He loved prolonging Riku’s orgasms by changing speeds and techniques. Riku’s body shook underneath him as he slowly became a shivering and whining mess, rocking his hips on Takeru’s fingers.

“More Takeru, more” Riku whined as he slide his hands underneath his shirt and began to rub his sensitive nipples. His moans got louder as Takeru fingered him faster and began unbuttoning his shirt. His hands were swatted away as they were replaced by Takeru’s free hand. Which were bigger and more calloused, the roughness a great sensation.

Takeru leaned forward and began gently placed his mouth over one of Riku’s nipples, not doing anything yet. Riku let out a silent and shallow moan at the feeling of heat on top his chest. A tongue swiped against his chest and Riku’s hand immediately flew to the back of Takeru’s head in order to hold him down. Takeru gave a slight laugh, his omega could be so needy.

Riku’s slick poured out onto his fingers and his slowed down his pace and pulled them out only to push them back in, roughly hitting his prostate every time. He bit and licked the right side of Riku’s chest until satisfied with its swollenness and then switching to the next one. Takeru could feel his own hardened cock throbbing for attention, the sound of Riku’s moans enough to send him over at this point.

“Riku, come for me” he whispered in a low voice directly into his ear, licking the shell of it. He wanted to badly fuck his boyfriend, but he could tell how close Riku was and decided to let him have his second release. The difference between alphas and omegas was that omegas would always have multiple and short orgasms because of their sensitive bodies while alphas had more control of their bodies and usually didn’t cum until they were knotted in their mate. Takeru’s instinct had been screaming for him to fuck Riku into next week since the moment he smelled his heat, but he had more control. He loved watching Riku cum, as did all alphas with their omegas. They could orgasm up to 5 or so times, if allowed. And Riku was, because orgasm denial wasn’t a kink of Takeru’s. As of yet.

As Riku came down from the high of his second orgasm, it took all the strength he had to place his hands on Takeru’s chest and push him back going “wait.” Takeru let out a frustrated growl, already beginning to pull down his pajama pants. “What?” he didn’t mean to sound as agitated as he did, but he wanted to fuck and didn’t see why Riku had stopped him.

“Let me please you” Riku said lifting himself up. “I wanna ride you afterwards, too.” He slide off the couch and onto the floor, ignoring its coldness, all of his instincts screaming for him to please his alpha. Seeing Takeru give him the okay, he wrapped his hand around the length of Takeru’s cock and slowly began pumping. A please smile spread across his face as he heard soft moans leave Takeru’s lips.

Slowly Riku leaned forward and licked the slit while gently fondling the heavy balls. While neither of them cared to think about it, every time he played with Takeru’s balls he always had a feeling that any day would be the day he’d be pregnant with his pups. And though he loved the idea, he knew it would lead to having to give up stride so he was glad his biological clock wasn’t done ticking and ready for him to bare children.

Riku gave blow jobs the same way everytime, he stayed at the top for a while before going down. He just loved the salty taste of Takeru’s pre cum as he slide his tongue against the slit all while stroking the base of his cock. Takeru was content in letting him do so, until he wasn’t and would began to push him down further. By the time he got to the middle, Riku was gagging. Still planting his hands on Takeru’s legs he steady himself to take him in all the way and was soon pressed into his alpha’s crotch.

Takeru slowly thrusted into Riku’s mouth, enjoying the way he moaned and chocked around it. His fingers ran through the loose blond hair tightening ever so slightly and he began to buck his hips at a fast more brutal pace, losing all control piece by piece. Riku smiled against cock, enjoying the state he was getting Takeru in. He loved being treated gently in foreplay, fucked roughly during sex, and then treated gently in aftercare.

“Coming” Takeru grunted, pulling Riku down onto his cock forcing out a surprised choke before spilling his seed into his mouth. Riku did his best to take in what he could most of it dripping out from his mouth. Takeru tightly wrapped his fingers into Riku’s hair and pulled him up for a kiss that was rough, deep, and downright possessive. ‘You’re beatiful’ he whispered as Riku stood up. Slick running down his thighs.

Takeru quickly became hard again, at this point the only thing able to get him off was being inside of Riku. Riku straddled his lap, not yet sitting on his cock. Takeru pushed his body up so that Riku could wrap his legs comfortably around him and placed rough kisses on his neck and chest. Riku rocked his hips against Takeru’s, moaning as he nipples were abused once more.

Takeru lifted up his hips and aligned his slicked hole with the head of his cock. “Ready?” Riku whimper “uh huh. Fuck me, please. I want it.” He brought Riku down with a lot of force, his cock being fully buried inside and Riku let out a strangle moan. His third orgasm was unexpected and hit him hard. Takeru knew by now that he was suffering from overstimulation at this point.

“Takeru, Takeru” Riku chanted his names like it was the only word he knew, his hips bounced on top Takeru’s cock trying to take in as much as he could. Takeru began to buck his hips to meet Riku’s movement, enough the wet sounds that came from their sex slapping against each other.

Their fast paced rhythm continued as they began making out. Riku occasionally biting Takeru’s lip or tongue when Takeru thrusted harshly into him. “Can I know you?” Takeru pulled away and looked directly into Riku’s eyes as he asked the question. He had always wanted to but had been afraid to ask when they did it before. But it was either now or never.

To his surprise, Riku’s eyes teared up and swelled with pure joy and admiration. “Of course,” he said his voice a bit hitched. “I’ve been wanting you to ever since we first had sex.” This took Takeru by surprise, but nevertheless he pulled Riku into a deep kiss and lifted him off his lap. “Lie down,” he said. Then added “on your back, I want to see your face.”

Soon the two of them were back in the starting position, with Riku on his back legs spread wide, skin covered in more sweat than before, stomach covered his own semen and the sides of his cheeks dripping with Takeru’s, and his eyes lidded in a dreamy gaze. He truly was beautiful in Takeru’s eyes.

Lining his cock against his hole, Takeru wasted no time thrusting back into it. Groaning as the warm and wet entrance pulled him back in like a magnet. His knot was close he could tell, so he began to change up the tempo of his thrust. Since this was his first time knotting inside of Riku he wanted to find a good pace to do so.

Riku whined as he felt the slow and slightly burning sensation of his hole being stretched as Takeru’s knot began to grow. He hooked his legs around his waist and arms around his back, nails digging into the skin as he pulled Takeru deeper into him. Tears began to fill his eyes, he always knew taking his first knot would be painful but still it wasn’t like he could prepare himself for it.

Takeru kissed underneath his right eye, gently licking away the tears that fell down. His peppered kisses all over Riku’s face as his knot began to take from and he fully buried himself inside. Riku let out a breathless gasp as the knot fully formed, filling him up like never before. His very sensitive cock twitched at the filling and he loud cried out ‘Takeru’ as another orgasm hit him. And soon he was being filled.

It was so different than from when Takeru would cum in him normally without knotting. It filled him up deliciously, each spurt of cum sending him into ecstasy. He realized that this is what he needed all along, and same for Takeru. Why either of them ignored their biology during sex was beyond him. This was the greatest feeling he ever had.

Soon Takeru’s orgasm died down, and with a heavy gasp he lie on top of Riku. There was no telling how longer his knot would last, but since it was his first he concluded not long. “You good?” he asked gently placing an open mouth kiss on Riku’s cheek. Riku turned his head to capture Takeru’s lips and nodded, “yeah I’m good. You?”

“Yeah” Takeru answered back kissing him deeper. His knotted last a mere 7 minutes, still leaving Riku’s hole a dripping mess.

“Let’s get you cleaned up” Takeru said lifting Riku up into his arms. Legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck as Riku looked up at him sleepily. “What about clothes?” he hummed sleepily.

“Huh?”

“No clothes remember? Laundry.”

That’s right, he chuckled. “Laundry.” Takeru repeated still carrying Riku towards the bed room.

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew how to end smut, so yeah there's that.
> 
> Anyways I got some more ideas for other pairing to write smut for. Talk to me about Stride and omegaverse on my Tumblr: http://fanmadereality.tumblr.com/


End file.
